<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lavender by reaneri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240607">Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri'>reaneri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Cuddles, Driving, F/M, Fluff, Living Together AU, Massage, Praise, Reward, Suggestive because Izumi is naked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:00:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaneri/pseuds/reaneri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One glance on the calendar hanging up on the wall would tell how crazy Izumi’s schedule is.</p><p>Sakyo thought of a way to help — and came up with the idea to give her a massage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo didn’t mean to pry on Izumi’s business, but it’s nearly impossible not to know where she spends her hours and days with her huge calendar hanging on the wall in their bedroom. One glance at her table would prove that she’s not the most organized person, but when it comes to her handwritten notes and schedule, even Sakyo is impressed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Her workload today is as crazy as yesterday, and even the day before that. From 8 a.m. to 7 p.m., she’ll be helping the technical and set design team at a friend’s theater company. Fortunately, nothing is written on the date tomorrow, or else he’d have to come up with something to stop her from overworking herself. </span>
</p><p>Though, forget about that. He glanced at the clock and it reads 8:12 p.m. He glanced at her schedule again to make sure that her work should have finished by 7. </p><p>...It’s been an hour and twelve minutes. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">At lightning speed, he pulled his phone from his pocket and called her number. He anxiously waited until the call was answered after the third ring.</span>
</p><p>“Oi, do you have an idea what time is it.” </p><p>There was a pause, followed by, “Shit.”</p><p>“Well? Are you still working?” </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Yes! I’m sorry, Sakyo-san. I was so focused, I didn’t notice! I’d finish in a bit then inform my friend that I’m leaving!” Izumi replied frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo sighed. “...Fix your sense of time. Don’t expect that someone else will always be there to remind you about it. It’s late. Your companions live nearby so they can stay there until night. As for you... well, I guess there’s no choice. I’ll fetch you. Make sure you’re set by the time I arrive.”</span>
</p><p>“...I-is that okay?” </p><p>“As I said, there’s no other choice. It will be bigger trouble for me if something happens while you’re on your way home.”</p><p>“That’s a huge relief... I’ll start packing up! Thank you!”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. See you.”</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">After ending the call, Sakyo opened LIME and sent a message.</span>
</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="mceItemHidden">To: Yukishiro</span>
  </p>
  <p>I’ll drop by today to get it. Will be there in five minutes. Thanks.</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <br/>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo stopped in front of a theater where Izumi was discussing something with her friend, who was presumably the theater company’s manager. He rolled down the passenger seat’s window and waited. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">A few seconds later, Izumi noticed him and from his seat, it looked like they exchanged see-you-soons.</span>
</p><p>She opened the door and her friend approached. </p><p>“Furuichi-san, I apologize if I took Izumi-chan’s time! But she really helped us big time today…”</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“If it can’t be helped, it’s fine,” Sakyo replied. “Thank you for taking care of Izumi.” </span>
</p><p>“Ah, it’s nothing! Please take care on your way home!”</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo nodded and Izumi waved one last time. “Good luck on the opening night, senpai!” She rolled the window up and for the next few seconds, the drive was silent.</span>
</p><p>“...I suppose I don’t have to tell you this but next time, text or call me if you’re going home late. Are you hungry?”</p><p>He waited, but there was no reply.</p><p>He glanced at her direction and found her eyes closed and her breathing steady. The audacity to sleep on him...</p><p>Well, guess that’s fine.</p><p>“You did well today,” he whispered and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>He thought he’d have to carry him inside but fortunately, she woke up before they arrived. </p><p>“...You were talking in your sleep.”</p><p>“Really!?” Suddenly, she was more awake than ever. “Please forget whatever I said!”</p><p>“I’m joking. C’mon, you gotta rest.” </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Once they entered their bedroom, Izumi sat down on her desk and pulled out her journal notebook. Sakyo hung his coat and sat down on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">He quietly watched her. At this point, he was used to the image of her jolting down notes every evening. Although he does not do any of that, watching her write was oddly peaceful.</span>
</p><p>She took a sticker on one of her sets and pasted it on the page. It was adorable how particular she is when it comes to these things. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">The role of a director really suited her. Having an advanced theater knowledge is one thing, but that’s not exactly unique, given the number of theater junkies that he met. Izumi, on the other hand, is very particular that it reflects on the way she handles theater matters. For one, it allows her to be observant when it comes to her actors. She takes note of the simplest things so that she can push everyone’s acting to the utmost of their skill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Thinking about it, she had always been like that ever since she was a little kid. She knew that he was interested in Mankai and in acting just because he frequently passes by. Her observation skill is definitely a force to be reckoned with.</span>
</p><p>Writing journal entries and recalling about your day can do that, huh.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“...And done!” Izumi closed her journal notebook and left it on the table. “Ah, by the way, my friend gave me two tickets. Let’s watch their upcoming play on Tuesday, Sakyo-san!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Yeah, sure.” He’d love to see what the company would pull off anyway, especially since even an outsider like Izumi worked so hard on it. “For now, come here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Isn’t it a bit early to sleep?” She glanced at the clock. As an adult, 8:42 p.m. is indeed early for bedtime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“We won’t sleep yet. Maybe it would be better if you could remove your clothes.” Sakyo replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“H-huh? ...Do you want to do it today, Sakyo-san...?” </span>
</p><p>It was late when he realized that his words might have implied something else.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“Don’t be ridiculous, we won’t do it now that you’re tired. Hurry up, I’ll give you a massage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">In an attempt to hide the blush creeping on her cheeks, Izumi looked away. She removed her t-shirt, followed by her pants and underwear, only to get discharged on the floor. Izumi sat down on the bed, with her back facing Sakyo.</span>
</p><p>“Can you unclasp it?”</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">There were a few moments of silence as Sakyo unclasped the hooks of her bra. He removed it completely and threw it on the floor, along with her other clothing.</span>
</p><p><span class="mceItemHidden">Izumi laid down on her stomach, with her bare ass facing </span> <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo</span><span class="mceItemHidden">. </span> <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo </span><span class="mceItemHidden">did his best to maintain his composure as he stood up and pulled out the lavender oil carefully stored in his pocket.</span></p><p>He opened the bottle and poured generous drops on her back. </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“You better not expect too much.” He murmured and covered her back with oil to warm her up. He made sure to apply more oil on his hands, with the fear that they might be a bit too rough for a massage.</span>
</p><p>To make sure she’s relaxed, he began by massaging her lower back by moving his hands in a circular motion and applying necessary amount of pressure on certain parts. Her satisfied groan was enough to keep him going, all the way up.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Feeling her spine, he carefully pushed her back to keep it straight. The aroma of the lavender oil is starting to surround the room that even Sakyo himself felt surprised. He did not expect it to smell this good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">“—There!” Izumi exclaimed once he squeezed a certain part on her upper left back. He pressed his thumb on the said part and continued to squeeze, honoring her demands. “...That feels really good, hngg.”</span>
</p><p>“Shut up and just keep yourself relaxed.”</p><p>“I am very relaxed.” She replied, followed by a moan.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">More noises like those and Sakyo might just lose it. </span>
</p><p>He continued doing it on both the left and right sides of her spine, hoping to remove any soreness that she might be feeling. Next was her shoulders, where he pressed and squeezed more firmly, earning another moan.</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Lifting her left arm, Sakyo made his way from massaging the upper part, briefly passing her armpits, and then all the way down to her hand. He did the same thing on her right arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Her responses and noise completely died down and if he had to be honest to himself, he felt quite disappointed. Still, he worked his way downwards until he was squeezing her ass cheeks.</span>
</p><p>...Still nothing? </p><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Ignoring the lack of sound, he moved on to her legs and that’s when the snores started. Sakyo stopped for a moment to raise his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>Unbelievable. And that’s the second time this night she fell asleep on him.</p><p>With a heavy sigh and a soft “good grief”, he worked on massaging her thighs, legs, and feet. Once he’s done, Sakyo grabbed a new underwear and did his best to slip it on her legs. Since she was already deep in sleep, maybe covering her with a blanket would do for now.</p><p>He put his hand on his waist and stared at her for some time, only to let out a sigh. “Well, I hope you’re having a good dream at least.”</p><p>He reached for his phone on the table and quickly typed a message.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <span class="mceItemHidden">To: Yukishiro</span>
  </p>
  <p>The oil you gave me worked so well. Can you believe she fell asleep on me?</p>
  <p>
    <span class="mceItemHidden">Anyway, I owe you one. Besides from the oil, I appreciate the advice you gave the other day. I think giving her a massage really helped.</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>
  <span class="mceItemHidden">Sakyo joined Izumi on the bed and wrapped his arm around her as the subtle scent of lavender brought him to a peaceful dreamscape with her.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love love love Sakyo and Izumi so much and decided to do a bit of a character study while at the same time, delivering fluff. Hope I did it some justice.</p><p>Twitter handle is @reanneri! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>